Thomas the TV Series - Part 4 - Episode 3 - The High Anxiety?
This is the next scene and third episode of Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and have a crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both kind) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People Transcript *Narrator: In the sunlight, Puffa puffs by with a freight train, while Merlock, who laughs, shouts 'Take this!', and tries to shoot at the picture of the heroes, but fails when it backfires at him, as he falls to the ground. *Merlock: Back to the circus for you fugitives. And if I find you, and I will find you... *Ten Cents: I wish he'd making that banging down there. Oh, he's making my headache worse. Oh, my aching head. *Tillie: I can't take it anymore! *Ten Cents: Me neither. I'd have a right mind to go down there and tell him... Oh, my head. *Tillie: I wasn't talking about Merlock. I was talking about all your complaining. *Little Toot: Ten Cents Sick?! *Tillie: So what else is new? It's always something with you. *Princess Alumina: Do you mean me?! *Tillie: No, no, no! It's okay, Alumina! *Thomas: Tillie, complaining about Ten Cents's complaining, will not help it. *Ten Cents: Not so loud. Oh, my head. *Tillie: Maybe it's going to act up again... Or wait... maybe you've got an alien living in your head? *Little Toot: An alien?! *Thomas: Although this is pretty amusing, it must stop now. *Ten Cents: Oh, my head. Do I feel hot to you? *Thomas: Nope, cool as a cucumber. *Ten Cents: A cucumber?! A vegetable?! You're thinking I'm turning into a vegetable? *Tillie: Great. Now we'll hardly go to the shop. *Ten Cents: (as Thomas laughs) That's not funny, Tillie. You lead your own words when you see how sick I really am. *Thomas: You should go to the doctor. *Ten Cents: Doctor?! *Thomas: Just for a check-up. *Ten Cents: The Doctor?! Do you know how many germs are waiting to attack at the Doctor's office? Oh, those working stations are very dangerous factories. People coughing and sneezing. No way! *Tillie: Ten Cents, I'll make you a deal. You go to the doctor's office, and I'll stop giving such a hard time. *Ten Cents: You promise? *Tillie: Promise. *Narrator: So Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Princess Alumina, and Little Toot leap into their engine and coaches and race away to the Doctor's office. *Thomas: Look on the bright side. Maybe he'll actually find something wrong with you. *Ten Cents: There is really something wrong with me, guys. *Tillie: Okay, that's enough. *Narrator: As the train rolls into the station, the heroes get off unharmed, and arrive to meet Mavis, who calls Ten Cents to meet Edward. *Mavis: Ten Cents. *Little Toot: Ten Cents goodbye bye. *Narrator: Later, Ten Cents is waiting to see Edward, and while looking at the clocks ticking and tocking, Edward finally arrives, but gives Ten Cents an awful fright, and puts on some extra glasses. *Edward: Okay, look straight ahead, and read the chart. *Ten Cents: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V X Y Z. *Edward: Oh, I don't admit it, but it's impressive. *Narrator: Edward later pumps into Ten Cents's arm, but ends blowing up Ten Cents's foot, and sends him flying in the air, until he comes back down and is forced to hear the tone. *Edward: Tell me when you hear a tone. *Ten Cents: What? I can't hear you. There's a loud tone in my ear. CAN YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT???!!! (echoes into Edward, forcing to jump, and look in the brain of his head) *Narrator: Later... *Edward: Well, my findings conclude that your whistle on top is modified to blow steam. *Ten Cents: I knew it. What does that mean? *Edward: It's all in your head. It means you're a tugboat and brother to Thomas the Tank Engine. But I have one thing. *Ten Cents: I knew it. What does it mean? *Edward: Well, giving a sequence is like the sound effects and music, that are put in any film you make. The Medical Judgement pronounces that you, which is a patient, should be commited. *Thomas: Commited?! *Edward: He should... be put in a nuthouse! *Little Toot: No, Ten Cents, no. *Princess Alumina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Ten Cents: Are you crazy? Are you mad? *Edward: Nope. Not me. (Ten Cents looks into a hole, and blinks, but holds a sign out, and falls down) *Little Toot: Farewell. *Bash: We've got a tugboat here. (Dash laughs) *Ten Cents: Oh, you're both crazy if you think I am. *Emily: Well, if you don't like it, maybe I'll be glad to help you get better, you can play video games and watch TV, anything you like the best. *Conductor Courtney: Cheer up, Ten Cents, it's not so bad here. You're just smart and clever, I'll make sure that you'll be aided, you like movies and video games, and being qualified. But I don't like villains! That's alright! Trust the Logging Locos. *Thomas: We can't let him ride in there. We must do something quick. What will we do? What will we do? *Tillie: It's his fault he's here. He's just crying and arguing. My parts all hurt and do I feel hot to you? *Thomas: It's part of his job. If Ten Cents is there too long, he's bound to think he's crazy, because he likes to take a ticket, you know. *Tillie: Do you have a point? I guess it's getting worse. (gasps) It's Merlock! (the heroes run for cover. Merlock arrives to find the five heroes) He's here to get Ten Cents. *Thomas: Let's act fast about Merlock. If he sees Ten Cents, he'll kll us. *Tillie: We're all doomed. *Thomas: I have an idea. Follow me. (the heroes went up to the check up and start to speak Swedish) Ursäkta mig, åkte vår fader i utan oss. *Bridget: Um, förstår jag inte släktskapet. *Princess Alumina: Vi är här. *Bridget: Åh, är ni inte de skönaste? Som är upp i hissen och till vänster. *Tillie: Where did she say to go? *Thomas: I think she said up three doors and to the right. (the four heroes set off to find Ten Cents) *Ten Cents: I bought my name coming out the shower the other day but it made completely forget about the pain of my foot. *Conductor Courtney: (laughs) Oh, you're a funny looking fellow. Now go first! *Tillie: Sorry, just looking for a friend. *Percy: I've just seen your friend. Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's been here and now says he's never wanting to see you again. He's been really mad. (Tillie sighs and shrugs. Ferdinand puffs by, but hides from the shadow of Merlock, as he approaches and meets Ten Cents and Conductor Courtney) *Conductor Courtney: Oh, my sonny boy. Come to visit his grandma. *Molly: (as Thomas disturbs her, Oliver, Vinnie, Emily the Tugboat, and Percy) Excuse me, but we are in session. *Thomas: What are we all curing today? *Molly: The fear of loud noises. Now come back if we want you. *Thomas: (closes the door) Oh! Erm... Sorry to disturb you all. *Conductor Courtney: Hello. This is um... *Ten Cents: Ten... I mean I've been getting 10 1ups. You call me Casey Jones. My name is Casey Jones. *Conductor Courtney: You said your name was... *Ten Cents: Chris Tomson! My name is Chris Tomson. *Conductor Courtney: Oh, okay, settle down, Chris Tomson. Now go first! *Merlock: Haven't we, um, met somewhere before? *Little Toot: You see Ten Cents? *Toby: You like 10$? Help me with this coat and I'll show you where the 10$ dollars are. *Narrator: Little Toot unfastens the coat from Toby as he takes as quick as he can. *Toby: I'm free! *Merlock: I still think we've met somewhere before. *Ten Cents: Sure, we've met about 15 minutes. I mean, what is this? 20 questions? How about over games? Cards?! Checkers?! Bowling?! Oh, I know, how about darts? *Merlock: Darts?! (realizes) That's it! I know you! You're one of those criminals! *Thomas: Ten Cents, look out! *Merlock: This looks like me lucky date! (Conductor Courtney whacks him on the head) Ouch! *Conductor Courtney: Where are your manners? You leave that nice sweet fellow alone. *Narrator: Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Princess Alumina, Little Toot, Merlock, Conductor Courtney, Bash, and Dash chase each other up and down the halls. Merlock tries to keep up, but fails to catch Alumina, who distracts him, and runs away after the others. They stop from a camera, that nearly catches them. They run in different directions, nearly losing their body parts, and finally meet Toby, who finds 10$. *Toby: I've found the ten cents dollars. *Little Toot: I love ten cents? *Thomas: Come on, we must find a way out of the office. *Narrator: While they are running, Emily doesn't notice the heroes bumping into Bash and Dash and Merlock. *Merlock: Come to uncle. (gets whacked on the head) *Conductor Courtney: Jump down here. This way, guys. *Narrator: Thomas, Ten Cents, Tillie, Little Toot, and Alumina leap down a garbage chute, just like in the PC version of Tonic Trouble when Agent Ed throws the can down and manage to escape. *Dash: Hey! That's Harold! *Merlock: Oh... What's happened? Where are my criminals? *Bash: Okay, Harold, just settle down, and we'll give you a cookie. *Merlock: Who are you?! And I'm not Harold! I am an officer of the law! *Dash: And I am the fire chief. *Conductor Courtney: (notices Merlock) Oh, now, settle down, sonny boy. Now go fetch! *Narrator: Merlock sighs to himself as our heroes finally escape. *Little Toot: Found Ten Cents! *Tillie: I hope you'll learn something from all this, Ten Cents. *Ten Cents: Yes, I've learned all this running is hard on my knees, and my back is killing me. (The others realize as Ten Cents laughs) Just kidding. Do I feel hot to you? *Narrator: The heroes think the joke is funny and laugh together. Thomas spins round and falls over. Category:UbiSoftFan94